


Buzzfeed Unsolved: Gendrya Edition

by gendryxaryatrash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryxaryatrash/pseuds/gendryxaryatrash
Summary: Gendrya-Buzzfeed Unsolved AU where Arya is the skeptic, Hot Pie is the believer and Gendry is Arya's right-hand cameraman (I considered making Gendry the believer, but Hot Pie as a terrified Boogara was so much better, and this was the better way to keep AxG close). Also the visual of Gendry constantly training a camera on Arya's face?? dat güd sh*t





	Buzzfeed Unsolved: Gendrya Edition

“Built sometime in the early 1400s, it’s been said that Harren the Black mixed human blood into the mortar-” Hot Pie narrated until Arya interrupted him with a snort.

Hot Pie looked over at her irritatedly. She raised her hands in defense as she leaned back languidly in her chair, twirling her hiking stick in its compact form. “Human blood,” she said in agreement with a smirk. She looked directly at the camera conspiratorially, but it was Gendry, their cameraman, whose eye she caught. He just shook his head.

“If you’ll let me finish now,” Hot Pie cleared his throat. “They say that when the fire of the Great Battle of 1686 took down some of the taller towers, that the melted mortar ran red and black with blood and tar alike.”

Arya’s laugh interrupted him again, and it was not only for the sake of the camera and their audience that Hot Pie glared her way again. “They say?” She said disbelievingly through a laugh. 

“According to OLDNAN Historical Archives,” Hot Pie huffed, then ignored her to look back at the camera and roll his eyes at Gendry who only chuckled quietly. “That being said, let’s take a closer look at the cavernous halls and bleak empty chambers of Harrenhall Castle, known to be one of the oldest and most haunted domains in Westeros.”

Their haunting theme song played as the screen cut to the outskirts of a forest, the dark outline of a massively sprawled castle. With the large camera hefted on his shoulder, Gendry followed behind Arya and Hot Pie, as they bantered back and forth.

“I really don’t want to go in there,” Hot Pie was saying with a tremor in his voice. “If any of the places we’ve been to before are haunted, this one definitely is.”

Arya threw a look over her shoulder in feigned annoyance, tossing her shoulder length hair back as she rolled her eyes. Gendry’s stomach turned in knots. If Hot Pie had butterflies, or bats as he liked to call them, from the alleged ancient ghosts, it was Arya who was doing Gendry a number and had been for months now. 

“You’ll go in so we can film this episode, unless you want to be one of these ghosts,” Arya said in sweet tones, with teeth bared.

Hot Pie gulped, and Gendry bit back a laugh, wondering if Hot Pie was more scared of Arya or of the ghosts.

As they entered the grounds of the castle, Hot Pie narrated, “There’s seven towers in all,” he told Arya, “but no one remembers their original names. Now they’re just known as the Tower of Dread, the Wailing Tower, the Widow’s Tower-”

“Which one’s the most haunted?” Arya was fond of interrupting Hot Pie when he was deepest in narration mode. Gendry followed Arya with his camera, as Lommy followed Hot Pie with his. Arya was twirling around, using her GoPro to get different shots of all corners of the humongous courtyard. She might be a skeptic, but she still appreciated old architecture. 

“The Tower of Ghosts.” Hot Pie said, and Gendry followed his eyesight to the tallest and darkest of the towers spiraling above them.

Arya came up next to Gendry, and in the chilly night air, he could feel the warmth radiating off her. “That’s the one I’m staying in,” she grinned cheekily, and though the smile was for him, Gendry caught it with his camera for the episode. The fans loved a cheeky Arya.

Hot Pie continued to narrate as they wandered the maze-like hallways of the castle, passing through old halls meant for eating and giant kitchens meant to feed scores of people. “They said the castle began to go to ruin in the mid-to-late 1800s, especially after that fire. The Westeros Historical Preservation Department’s been trying to preserve it ever since, but it’s so big that there’s always one area or another going to ruin.” 

“Did you hear that,” Arya nearly interrupted again. Gendry swept his camera and light into the room they were about to enter, at the top of the Wailing Tower. He’d heard it too, but instinct told him it was just rats or particularly large bugs, even if the castle did give him the eerie feeling of being watched.

Suddenly Hot Pie was screeching and running for the exit. Gendry was quick to catch the bats swooping down past Hot Pie’s head on camera. Next to him, Arya was laughing her head off, as she too filmed Hot Pie’s retreat with her GoPro. Luckily, Lommy’s camera was focused on Arya, so they’d have the reaction for their edits. Gendry’s eyes kept sliding from the scene in front of them back to Arya’s face, crinkled in laughter. It was getting harder and harder not to do that. That’s why editing was his favorite part; especially on nights when Arya joined him to go over footage. 

Her smiling eyes met his and he found her small, warm hand squeezing his bicep as she rolled her eyes.

Later, after Hot Pie had finally calmed down and they were preparing to do their version of a séance in the tower, Arya asked, “Why’s it called the Wailing Tower?”

Hot Pie gulped again as he surveyed the ceiling so far above them and dark that you couldn’t make it out even with a flashlight pointed upwards. “Harren the Black and his sons are said to haunt here so loudly that passerby can hear the wails even from the street down below.”

Assuredly, there was some wailing, but Gendry was certain it was the strong gusts of wind passing through the cracks and fissures in the ceiling and walls. A pointed, shared look with Arya told him she thought the same, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that told him she was looking forward to a terrified Hot Pie. 

“That’s stupid,” she spoke bluntly, as always. “Earlier you said Harren and his sons died in the Kingspyre Tower. Why would they cross the yard to haunt this one?”

“Dude,” Hot Pie finally relented, “I’m just telling you the stories, you don’t have to believe them.”

They’d finally set up Arya’s maglight in the spot right between them. Gendry knew this was no real séance, but it had worked before at the allegedly haunted Acorn Hall. He knew Arya was sure it would again.

“Are there any demons in here?” She spoke loudly to a room echoing her voice and the wind above.

Hot Pie looked like he was going to shit himself. “You always have to start out with the demons?” He pleaded. “Can’t you just ask if there’re ghosts??”

Arya rolled her eyes, and Gendry was pleased to see she was looking his way more and more to commiserate about Hot Pie’s antics. “If there are any demons or ghosts,” she started out again loudly, “turn off the light.”

“Ah, fuck,” Hot Pie murmured, and Gendry could tell he was scared for true. “Father Thoros told us not to invite them to interact.” He begged Arya, but Gendry knew it was no good. If Arya was going to have to spend the night in one of these cold, dark towers, she was going to get as much out of Hot Pie as she could before turning in for the night.

“Demons!” Arya yelled in her high-pitched voice Gendry so loved to hear. “Show yourselves, demons!” Her eyes were crinkled in laughter as she looked about the room and watched Hot Pie grow more frightened by the second.

Suddenly the maglight on the floor went out, and Hot Pie was screeching. Gendry could hear him scrabbling for the door. Gendry wasn’t even sure he believed in ghosts, but the hairs on his arms stood up straight just then. 

Suddenly he felt someone barreling into him. He thought it was Hot Pie until the person in his arms was indignantly shouting, “Hot Pie!”

Gendry balanced the camera with one hand and caught Arya with the other before she could take them both tumbling down to the ground. A gust of wind blew through the tower, and although Gendry knew it was because Hot Pie had burst through the tower door, he felt Arya’s hand clench around his forearm. Instinctively, he brought her towards his chest. He could feel her breath on his face.

“Alright?” he said in her general direction, but his voice sounded rough, and he prayed he hand’t given himself away, what her close proximity did to him. 

Suddenly Lommy’s bright camera light was flashing on them. It was only a split second, but Gendry caught a look in Arya’s gaze up at him, and he stupidly wondered if she’d meant to kiss him. But then suddenly, she was bursting out of his grasp and towards the tower door. 

“Hot Pie, you stupid!” She was bellowing. And Gendry couldn’t help but laugh at it all, as he and Lommy followed close behind.

Later, they were sharing a pizza in one of the dusty dining halls, lanterns they’d brought with them lit on the tables so they could see what they were doing. 

Gendry had been surprised when Arya had chosen to lounge in the seat right next to his, kicking her feet up on the table and messily eating a slice of pizza. 

Hot Pie was still shooting furtive glances at every corner of the room. “People probably died in here, right where we’re sitting.” And the thought seemed to scared him, though he’d been the one to voice it.

Arya didn’t seem concerned. “People probably died at that Chipotle we just ate at.” Her tone was as matter-of-fact as her manner, as she swiped at her mouth with a napkin.

“Why’d they burn it?” Lommy asked thoughtfully through a mouthful of pizza.

Arya tossed a napkin his way. “Chew first, stupid.”

Hot Pie ignored that and answered thickly through his own mouthful of pizza. “They were bein’ attacked. It was war. I forget which one. The general outside the gates told them to yield or they’d kill them bloody.”

Lommy eyed the charred walls, some of the remaining evidence of the fire, doubtfully. “They should’ve yielded.”

Hot Pie grunted in approval.

Gendry knew the battle of which they were speaking, but that Lorch general had meant to massacre everyone inside the gates no matter what. He wouldn’t have yielded either. Arya caught his gaze as she took a large gulp from their shared cup of Sprite. He could see she knew what he was thinking, and she seemed to agree, though neither said a word.

Later, Gendry was rifling through the gear Weasel had painstakingly packed for them all to find his sleeping bag. He was to join Hot Pie in the Widow’s Tower, it had been agreed on earlier. Just as he made to go that way, Arya flitted to his side seemingly from nowhere.

“No,” she said, hiking her own sleeping bag up against her hip. Her GoPro was back on her chest, Needle, her trusted hiking stick she took almost everywhere with them, clutched in the other hand. “You’re with me tonight.” And the way she said it made his insides clench. There was a look in her eyes that was hungry and huntress all at once. 

He swallowed and, pointing toward Hot Pie, meant to say he’d thought he was meant to go that way, but she cut him off. “I want you with me tonight,” low enough so the cameras and their friends wouldn’t pick it up.

Hot Pie saw them heading off and called out, “Oi! Arry’s meant to be with me tonight.” He looked scared, then doubtfully at Lommy who stood stupidly waiting to be told what to do. 

Gendry grinned despite himself. There was something about Arya that made them all, but Hot Pie especially, less scared to be in these haunted places.

Arya scoffed. “You’re remembering wrong, stupid. Yoren specifically told Gendry he’s to capture the Tower of Ghosts tonight…” She trailed off, then, “unless you want to trade towers.” She grinned toothily, and Gendry hid a smile behind his arm.

It worked like a charm. Even from their distance, he could see Hot Pie pale noticeably. “No, that’s alright.” He turned around bravely to start his ascent up his own tower, clutching the water gun filled with holy water at his side. (Arya had split her side laughing over that one earlier.)

Lommy’s eyes were wide. He was almost always paired up with Gendry, and they usually got to stay in the lower levels, or in at least less “haunted” areas of wherever they happened to be. “What if there’s really ghosts?” He murmured almost as if he hadn’t meant to.

“Yield.” Arya suggested, grinning that wolfish grin again before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel ahead of them that led to the Ghost Tower. Gendry hurried after her, almost more scared of what being alone with her would do to him than of any old ghosts.


End file.
